Life in the Blood Traders: Survival Islands
by sleep walker38
Summary: Near the land where the colony of Winter-Moor rest, is the Survival islands. Four small areas where the Blood Traders send groups of young members where they train to become the future security force, each island holding one group. Left to survive, each group must do whatever it takes to survive. Even if they must fight themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Life in the Blood Traders: Survival Islands.

Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>I'd heard the call to come to the hunting party, yet I ignored it. This made several people angry with me, as they tried to get me on my feet, saying I had better not expect any hand outs from anyone tonight.<p>

I told them to fuck off, and that I didn't really care If I went without a meal. I knew the rules better than anyone. I was the one who helped set them when we all got here.

The rules were, you didn't take shit that you didn't earn, and I didn't exactly feel like fighting with the rest of my group over every little bit of food.

When we got any kind of kill, it was crazy. Sure, we all got a little share of it, yet it was hardly a meal. You could get extra by wagering it in a fighting tournament. Yet they were so savage, we'd already lost about two people because of it.

The idea of the tournament wasn't any of ours, it having been taught to us by the original group that lived here.

See, we belonged to group of traders, known as the Blood Traders, and we were the future security force of the group.

At the age of 5, we were brought to this island to prove we had what it took to be its protectors, where we were to remain until we all reached age of 14, only to be brought back to start more advanced training..

I was 10 now, and had managed to survive all these years with just my sister, who pretty much lead the whole group.

And that wasn't necessarily a good thing. If it were up to me, we'd all be working together like an actual group, yet her way of leading was everyone for themselves. We could still function as a group though, just not very well.

Though that really wasn't our fault. To ensure we survived and had the knowledge to survive, our time on the island started when the last group had turn 10. They taught us how to fight and how to survive, though not how to work together as they hadn't figured that out either, figuring that looking out for only ones self was superior to the idea of strength in numbers.

Pretty soon we'd get a new group of recruits to train ourselves, and I hoped when it was our time that we could be better than the people that trained us. But looking at the savage little warband of ours I really doubted it.

What finally brought me out of my thoughts was when I heard the battle cries of the hunting party as they chased after some poor creature.

Trying to ignore it, I got up to travel further down the shore, trying to ignore them all.

They could have whatever food I would gave gotten if I had actually done anything this week. But if I actually wanted something than I'd just go find something myself, yet I'd have to give up a portion of it to the storage, since whatever we killed we got more than enough for a meal than we usually would by doing anything else

We were supposed to share everything we had, yet I only gave the food I had to the weakest of our group, while fighting off any others. I'd give up some for the groups storage but kept enough for me and any injured members, since I tended to anyone that came to me needing help.

Was that a good thing to do? No. Not really. Only a few people ever returned the favor.

Yet the strongest were the ones winning food, while others were left with nothing. So while it wasn't how the group acted with each other, I did what I could. And I did it for those that couldn't defend themselves.

My name is Jay. And I'm a Blood Trader security officer in training.

* * *

><p><strong>The Blood Traders are a group I've mentioned before in my other story. The Stranger. So yes, these two stories will connect eventully.<strong>

**S.W.38 Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life in the Blood Traders: Survival islands.**

**Chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked around the calming sands of the beach, looking out across the vast openness of the sea, taking a glance at the islands near our own, four others used as training grounds for these cruel events.<p>

I had learned to forget my anger at being left behind with these savage idiots, choosing instead to find peace in the little things like the sea to keep myself from losing my sanity.

Everything would't be like hell if we could come together every once in a while, but this was never the case, so I frequently found myself on solitude, as I wasn't hear to make any friends. I knew what my job was, but that didn't mean I liked it.

But I did not have any choice, my fate resting with the Blood Traders, and that was something I could never escape, no matter how badly I wanted too.

Resigned to my destiny, I sat down on the sands and watched the tide start to roll in as the moon began to rise. looking back towards my little village and watching the lanterns light up and the guards take their place in preparation for the coming of the monsters, something we all dreaded, as if survival on this damned island wasn't hard enough, we also had to share it along with those demons.

I knew I should have quickly started making my way towards the gates, the knowledge that the gates were not to be opened once close until morning at the back of my mind, but I didn't care, instead choosing to take my chances with the monsters of the night, rather than the monsters that I shared shelter with, laying back onto the sands and closing my eyes. deciding to wait out the night at the beach, where I was at least a bit happy.

* * *

><p><strong>? P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>gave the warning call to all those still outside the safety of the village walls to gather inside before they were left behind to be at the mercy of the night stalkers, something that would be they're own damn fault as all knew the rules we'd placed to keep ourselves safe, watching as those under my command fled with in various tools and wagons of supplies, I kept my eye out for my brother, who I had noticed had yet to return, believing him to have gone off once again.

But he always came back just before we locked up, knowing how much hell I'd give him if he was ever locked out.

Though I became increasingly worried as less and less walked past the doors, still there being no sight of him.

Letting out a small growl in annoyance over him not showing himself, I walked out towards the gate as one of my commanders gave the call to lock the gate after the moon had shown enough of itself.

"Not yet. My brother has yet to return." I called out to them, stopping beside the gate keepers.

There were a few nervous looks between a few of them before my commander stepped forward. "That is not our fault. He knows the rules. Yet time and time again he returns as we are just about to close up. We can not break this rule for one person. Let him stay out there if he wants."

I instantly shot this boy a glare as he spoke against my orders, clenching my fist in my rage. "That may be, but these doors do not close until my say so."

"We can not endanger ourselves because your idiot of a brother has a death wish. We need to close the gates now-"

He was quickly silenced as I bashed the side of his head with my hand, forcing him into the wooden wall with a loud yell in pain as I put my solider back in his place, reminding him who he should fear, watching as he cowered under me as I took steps toward him, bringing my foot down onto his stomach for good measure before moving towards the gate. "Should you speak ill of my brother again, I will not be as merciful. Now keep these damned doors open, for the next one that raises their tone to me will receive what he did ten fold." I yelled out my orders to them all, quickly nodding in response as I walked out into the lands of darkness in search of Jay, the commander that I'd beaten slowly getting back onto his feet as he wiped blood from his mouth, glaring hatefully out towards me.

"Close the gate if she isn't back soon." He whispered towards the others, having shocked expressions the moment he spoke.

"But, we can't," One of those still loyal argued . "she is our leader."

The commander only smiled wickedly as he crossed his arms. "It might just be time for a change in command." He said before leaving, having gone to seek support, trying to see that his plans were a success.

Though I had have no idea what I would be walking into when I returned, as my only concern was finding my brother, and seeing that we both made it back alive, making a mental note to give Jay shit for having forced me into this situation.

But, he was my brother, and the only part of my humanity still remaining, so I'd be damned if I was going to let anything else kill him before I was finally ready to carve that piece away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life in the Blood Traders: Survival islands.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Having no idea of the rebellion that was slowly raising in power within my village, I ventured out into the darkness, the light from the touches helping to guide my path forward, my hand gripping the hilt to my sword as I scanned past the few trees and dirt mounds, knowing the horrors that lurked in the shadows, things much more dangerous than myself.<p>

I stepped along the grass as quietly as I could manage, tempted to call out to Jay, though refraining from doing so in fear of attracting more than his attention.

Every slight sound and shadow that ran across the borders of my sight was a reminder of the constant threat of the night, slowly drawing my blade as it began it began to get to me, looking further out into the land for any sign of trouble.

I knew our rules perfectly well, which was to avoid unnecessary risks such as these. Even more annoying was that Jay knew that just as well as I, though the fool wasn't exactly the most sensible one among us. He'd been late before, but never had he pulled a stunt such as this. As soon as I found him I'd be sure to teach him the reason for our rules as I had done several times before. The only reason I put in this kind of effort to ensure his survival was because he was not only my blood, but also because I valued his skill as a fighter.

He was one of our best and strongest fighters, so to lose that would come as a great loss to my group, though I did doubt that he'd get himself killed this night should he stay out, not believing him to be that reckless, I would not take that kind of chance if it meant endangering those that I lead because we lost him.

Though if it was not for our blood relation and his skill than I would not bother to waste even a second on him if he continued to pull these kinds of stunts.

But, for a moment, I did consider leaving him after the sounds of spiders hissing came to my ears, turning my blood to ice as I began to panic, whirling all around as I searched the area for the unseen foes, until I finally came across the fiery eyes of spiders, a zombie commander holding what looked to be a gold sword and fitted with iron armour leading the small kill team, which did not help to put my nerves to rest, picking up my pace as soon as I laid my eyes upon them, almost rushing towards the beach where I correctly guessed Jay was.

Unfortunately though, once I glanced back, I took note of just where the kill team was heading, should they continue on their current path, they'd eventually come across him.

Armed with that knowledge, I ran ahead of the creatures as I swiftly moved towards the beach, though being mindful to remain silent and watch where I stepped if I wanted to get the two of us back alive and avoid what was sure to be a costly fight.

Though as our chance of survival grew much smaller, I became angrier with Jay for having carelessly brought danger to us all, turning my fear into anger to keep myself focused and moving.


End file.
